The present invention relates generally to the detection and measurement of nonenzymatically glycosylated proteins, and particularly to methods and associated materials for the detection and measurement of proteins that have been nonenzymatically glycosylated in vivo.
In the past, notable differences have been observed between the reactivity, chemical identity and immunological characteristics of advanced glycosylation endproducts which are produced in vivo and certain model AGEs which have been characterized over the past several years.